1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to interchangeable water features used in spas and pools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the spa and pool building industry a variety of jets, drains, and other water features are used to filter, clean, and enhance the functionality and aesthetics of a particular spa or pool. Often many of these water features are desired as afterthoughts and may be costly to add as a result. One reason for the expense is once the initial ground spa or pool is formed from concrete, gunite, or other setting materials it becomes difficult to add additional holes in the structure without compromising the integrity of the structure. Other reasons include the complexity of the individual parts that are often comprised of multiple components and water features built on a non-uniform platform or design that lack interchangeability.
Styles, colors and new or different water features may be sought for after the completion of a pool or spa, so what is desired is a system that can anticipate and adapt to newly invented water features, color changes, and styles as the pool or spa owner desires without high costs and complex solutions. A system where the interchangeability of features is made with relative ease and at low costs. Additionally, a system that can be formed into the original formation of a pool or spa without further need to modify the shell or lining is what this application seeks to address.